In offset printing an imaged master is inked and the image transferred to a receiver sheet by means of an intermediate resilient blanket roller. It is necessary that the blanket roller be cleaned after each new master because a substantial amount of ink remains on the blanket roller after the image is transferred to a receiver sheet. If this ink were not removed, it would degrade the subsequent image to be transferred. The cleaning is usually accomplished by washing the roller with a solvent or multiple prints are made without the addition of new ink until the residual image is reduced to an insignificant level. Because of this cleaning step, the offset process is less suitable for runs of short duration in which the image is often changed but rather the offset printing method lends itself only to high volume duplication from a single master.